


Awake

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 2x09  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or its characters.  
> A/N: This is how his awakening plays out in my head.

With the President’s coat wrapped around her shoulders, Mellie slept lightly in a chair next to Fitz's bed. Fitz had been unresponsive for weeks and many were pessimistic about his future, recovery and if he would ever wake up. Mellie stayed by her husband's side throughout the ordeal, spending many nights in the hospital and in that chair. She talked to him, read him the newspaper and held his hand, hoping for some kind of response. Day after day she didn't get it but never stopped trying.

"Olivia." A hoarse voice whispered. Mellie stirred in her sleep but didn't wake.

"Olivia." The hoarse voice called again.

Mellie blinked her eyes and woke up suddenly when recognition of the voice made it to her brain. Tears filled her eyes but didn’t fall. She scooted the chair closer and with shaky fingers, took his hand into hers.

"Olivia?" Fitz whispered.

A tear rolled down Mellie's cheek. She sniffled and smiled reassuringly. "No hun, it's me, it's me, Mellie."

Fitz slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. He blinked and stared at her with no expression.

"How are you? I've missed you. How do you feel?" She asked with a smile even though there was concern in her voice.

Her hand embraced his cold and clammy hand and rubbed, soothing and comforting. Fitz recoiled, forcing his hand from her grip as if offended.

"Who are you? Where am I and where is Olivia?" He asked.

Mellie was shocked and it showed on her face. "Why would you.....why would you want....." Mellie blurted out.

She quickly composed herself and reached out in attempt in run her fingers down the side of his cheek. He moved out of reach by leaning to the side.

"Why would I want my wife? Look Lady, I don't know who you are or why you are here but I want my wife, Olivia, now! Find her. I need to know that she's okay." He yelled.

The tears poured down Mellie's face as she stood abruptly, sliding the chair on the floor away from her. "You think.....you think that.....you don't.....remember me?" She whispered backing away.

He didn’t look at her. She turned around and hurried out of the hospital room, palm over her mouth as she tried to hush her cries. Olivia and a bunch of secret service were running towards her.

"Mellie!" Olivia called out. When Olivia reached her, she stopped and rubbed Mellie's shoulders, trying to console her. "Is it true? Is he awake?" She asked, her eyes scanning Mellie's face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Mellie shouted while pushing Olivia away. She began to sink to the floor and a secret service agent rushed to hold her.

"I don't understand." Olivia replied in confusion.

Mellie looked up, full hatred in her eyes. "He's awake and he's asking for his wife. He's asking for YOU! He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me."

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thanks


End file.
